One type of coffee pot is known to comprise a metal frame, a glass container being supported by the metal frame, a filter unit which can be moved up and down and a cover connected to the filter unit. However, there are several disadvantages of this design. This type of coffee pot dissipates heat very rapidly and is easily broken.
The present invention provides an improved coffee pot to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.